The present invention relates to a container, and particularly to a container for displaying a spherical product. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display container made of corrugated paperboard material.
Display containers are configured to contain articles for viewing by a bystander. Some display containers are configured to display a spherical article, such as an inflatable ball.
According to the present disclosure, a display container for displaying a spherical article includes a left side panel, a right side panel, and a connector coupled to the left side panel and the right side panel. Each of the left and right side panels includes a curved edge adapted to engage the spherical article. The curved edges cooperate to provide means for defining a C-shaped opening to receive the spherical article therein. The C-shaped opening is designed for exposure of surface area of the spherical article so that a bystander can interact with the spherical article by sight and touch, for example, while the spherical article remains in the display container.
In illustrative embodiments, the connector includes a top panel, a bottom panel, a rear panel, an upper front panel, and a lower front panel. The top panel, the bottom panel, the upper front panel, and the lower front panel are coupled to the left and right side panels.
The upper and lower front panels include support surfaces adapted to engage the spherical article when the spherical article is positioned in the C-shaped opening. The support surfaces cooperate to trap the spherical article in place to prevent the spherical article from rotating in the display container. The upper and lower front panels also include support flaps that reinforce the support surfaces.
Each of the upper front panel and the lower front panel further includes left and right side flaps. The left and right side flaps of the upper front panel interlock with one another and the left and right side flaps of the lower front panel interlock with one another so that sections of the left and right side panels taper toward one another to expose surface area of the spherical article.
Each of the side panels includes one or more score lines. Illustratively, each side panel includes upper, lower, and rearward score lines that extend from the respective curved edge to the connector. The upper and lower score lines are designed to relieve stress in the display container that may be generated by interaction between the spherical article and the display container. The rearward score lines extend beyond the side panels into sections of the rear panel to allow the side panels and the sections of the rear panel to flare away from one another along the rearward score lines to facilitate insertion of the spherical article through the rear of the display container into the C-shaped opening.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention.